21cbfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatsername
Also known as Maria Marchand, founder of the Underbelly and current leader of the Class of Thirteen. She's a Rebel, She's a Saint Whatsername was born on November 20th, 1994. She had a relatively uneventful and peaceful childhood, raised by two former followers of the punk scene who instilled in Maria all of her morals. Since the election of Bush in 2000, Maria worked hard to change the minds of her peers to make something change. At the age of 15, she created the Underbelly, making a difference by lighting things on fire. She travelled across the country and stayed in Canada for a while before settling in the City. Many people joined this group -- including Christian J. Armstrong. They started to go out upon the recommendation of their mutual friend, Tunny. However, this didn't end up working out. Due to Christian's addiction to Novacaine and his alcohol abuse, Whatsername packed up and disappeared, leaving only a letterbomb behind: "Dear Christian, or St. Jimmy: Nobody likes you, everyone left you, and they're all off without you having fun. Where have all the bastards gone? The Underbelly stacks up ten high. The dummy failed the crash test, collected unemployment checks, he fucking only went for the ride. Where have all the riots gone? As the City's motto gets pulverised. What's in love is now in debt on your birth certificate, so strike the fucking match to light this fuse. The town bishop's an extortionist and he don't even know that you exist. Standing still when it's do or die, you better run for your fucking life. Where will all the martyrs go when the virus cures itself? And where will we all go when it's too late? And don't look back, since you're not the Jesus of Suburbia and St. Jimmy is a figment of your father's rage and your mother's love... maybe the idiot America. It's not over till you're underground. It's not over before it's too late. This City's burning, it's not my burden. It's not over before it's too late. I can't take this place. I'm leaving it behind. I can't take this town. I'm leaving you tonight. xoxo Whatsername." And No-One Knows Where Maria Went Three years later, Maria contacted Christian and they met up in an old cafe in Christian's hometown. They made amends and had one last "farewell" kiss, the last time Maria would ever see Christian. However, Gloria also saw this kiss and took it to assume that Christian had already replaced her. This was explained later. A week later, Maria helped hold Christian and Gloria's funeral. She participated in the farewell twenty-one gun salute to the two of them. Eventually, she and Tunny took over the Class of Thirteen. She is currently oblivious to the fact that Christian and Gloria are still alive. Personality Maria is, sometimes, a caring person -- fuck with her friends and you'll be fucked up faster than you can say "fuck." She is also somewhat destructive, as evidenced by the Underbelly. However, her committment to the cause also shows how passionate she is. In a way, Maria is also spiteful and a bit defensive. As stated by her, the letter bomb was a "destructive means of self-defense." Miscellany - Odds and Ends Weap on of Choice: Fire, or anything that burns Current S.O.: Tunny Pritchard Themesong: "Maria" - Green Day Quote: "Almost only really counts in horseshoes and fucking handgrenades." Category:Main Characters